


Шрамы

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рик помнит каждый из шрамов Аарона. И не только их.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шрамы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Хельга Винтер (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts).



> Запоздалый подарок на День Рождения.

Аарон опускается на колени, медленно ведя от солнечного сплетения вниз кончиками пальцев, языком, прикусывая кожу под пупком и глядя на Рика снизу вверх совершенно шальным взглядом. Рика бросет в дрожь от одного этого взгляда, от откровенности Аарона, каждый раз похожей на удар под дых. Как получасом раньше, когда Кросс невзначай за вечерним чаем рассказал, как Марта Шеринг зашивала ему плечо, пока они болтались на лодке где-то между Манилой и Себу. Рик вздрагивает, когда Аарон хмыкает и дует на головку - "Не отвлекайся!" - а потом горячо и сосредоточенно ведёт языком по всей длине. Все слова застревают в мигом пересохшем горле. Рыжеватые отсветы светильника мало напоминают сухое горячее солнце, пробивавшееся сквозь шторы, и всё равно - это так знакомо и незнакомо одновременно, когда Рик...

_...касается тонкого шрама на виске Аарона и хрипло выдыхает, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Под прикрытыми веками он продолжает видеть Кросса на коленях, пыльную форму без знаков различия, уже успевшую пожелтеть по краям повязку на его бедре, тонкую полоску шрама на виске. Недостаток опыта Кросс компенсирует... компенсирует тем, что это Аарон Кросс. Это заставляет стискивать подлокотники кресла и зубы. Рик чувствует прикосновения языка, пальцев, горячее дыхание - всё ровно настолько слишком, чтобы мышцы свело подкатившим оргазмом, выбившим из лёгких остатки воздуха.  
Рик помнит, как Аарон минутой позже до побелевших костяшек цеплялся за край столешницы, судорожно дыша сквозь сжатые зубы, и расслабленное тепло после, когда Рик, как сейчас, пальцами и взглядом вёл по тонкой белой полоске на виске._

Аарон хмыкает и стряхивает ладонь Рика, требовательно и нетерпеливо прикусывая кожу над ключицей. Рик чувствует, как край кровати врезался под колени, и падает, утягивая Аарона за собой. Это было бы похоже на борьбу, но они слишком хорошо понимают друг друга, и не только в постели. Рику горячо и до дрожи хочется большего, как если бы ему снова было шестнадцать, а Аарон был соседской девочкой Мегги со смешными косичками... Мысль ускользает, оборванная глухим пластиковым стуком - кажется, они всё же свалили будильник. Рик проводит по рёбрам Аарона, вниз-вниз, касается его бедра и замирает, дыша сквозь зубы. В ушах звенит от предвкушения...

_...и Рик почти уже не разбирает за этим звоном гвалт стихийного базара и завывания торговца восточными сладостями, несущиеся из открытого окна. Номер перенасыщен местным колоритом - пёстрыми тканями, коврами, мрамором, позолотой и сладкими запахами. Кондиционер над кроватью натужно гудит, стараясь разогнать плотную кисельную духоту. У Кросса песочного цвета форма без знаков различия, песок в волосах и на запёкшихся ранках на костяшках. И разбитые губы, из-за чего он шипит в поцелуе и кусается почти до крови, а потом жадно зализывает ранку. И вцепляется в рубашку. Простыни под ними, кажется, кипят и воздух вокруг обжигающий и прикосновения Аарона горячие, голодные, как у заблудившегося в пустыне, наконец дорвавшегося до воды. Рик плавится, вцепляясь пальцами в белоснежные бинты на бедре Кросса, загипнотизированный контрастом ощущений. Он наблюдает, не отрываясь, смотрит так же жадно, как Аарон прикасается. И его ответный затуманенный, но неотрывный взгляд становится для Рика последней каплей. Кросс тяжело дышит рядом, он горячий и жёсткий, но Рик не хочет шевелиться, только ведёт кончиками пальцев от края белоснежно-хрустящего, успевшего немного пропитаться кровью бинта до рваного шрама на бедре._  
\- Наша штатная медсестра побоялась, что я не доеду до больницы, - Кросс усмехается, развалившись на пёстрых подушках. - И зашила, как умела.  
Рик вопросительно поднимает бровь, не желая перебивать внезапный доверительный порыв.  
\- Упал с дерева прямо на забор. Я был... не самым ловким ребёнком, - Аарон морщится, воспоминания о Кенни Китсоме его тревожат, как и внезапная откровенность. 

Аарон перехватыает его ладонь, удерживая на месте, и улыбается напряженно и выжидательно - словно всё ещё ощущает эхо Кенни Китсома под кожей, там, где можно почувствовать оставшиеся в наследство от него метки. Рик фыркает в подставленное горло и целует, с горячей методично касаясь губами начавших уже сходить следов от прошлого раза. Кросс с некоторых пор полюбил задания в холодных краях и свитера с высоким горлом, так что Рик может позволить немного больше обычного безо всякого риска. Он вообще может позволить с Аароном больше, и это заставляет дыхание сбиться на сдавленный стон. Хватка на запястье ослабевает, и Рик перехватывает руку Аарона, заводя её за голову, в рыжем свете ночника рассматривая тонкую нить шрама от самого запястья, такую жуткую...

_...в синих мертвенных отсветах вывески, прошивающих тоненькие побитые то ли молью, то ли сигаретными ожогами шторы. Аарон нависает над Риком, похожий в этих отсветах на ожившего мертвеца. Впрочем, Рик и сам не лучше, он это видит в мутном зеркале напротив кровати. Кросс приподнимается, стаскивая с себя футболку, кусает губы. На нём ни царапины в этот раз. На Рике - пара ссадин и синяк. Они непозволительно легко отделались, но Рик подумает об этом после, когда сможет разжать пальцы, вцепившиеся в запястье Кросса.  
Аарон рвано дышит ему в шею и растягивает, медленно и вдумчиво разводит внутри скользкие пальцы. Мятый тюбик со смазкой обнаружился в тумбочке, и это единственный по-настоящему положительный момент во всём вечере. Рик гонит от себя мысли, раслабляя мышцы усилием воли. Сейчас ему - им обоим - необходима разрядка, остальное подождёт. Аарон шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы и наклоняется ближе, когда Рик прикусывает кожу на правом запястье над тонким, но совершенно жутко выглядящим в синем свете шрамом, тянущимся почти до локтя. Кросс замедляет движение, почти замирает и смотрит. У него совершенно пустые от напряжения глаза, колючие от щетины щёки... Рик отворачивается, подставляет шею, ему не меньше Кросса необходимо сбросить сейчас напряжение. И Рик точно знает, что для этого нужно. Он толкается бёдрами навстречу и закрывает глаза._

Аарон отзывается на каждое его движение, и у Рика нет никаких причин, чтобы отказываться, когда в руках оказывается мятый тюбик смазки. Аарон горячий снаружи и внутри, нетерпеливый, жадный, он тяжело дышит сквозь зубы и всхлипывает, когда Рик разводит пальцы, улыбается хищно и требовательно, притягивает Рика ближе. Рик обнимает его за плечи, утыкается губами в висок и входит. Замирает, выдыхая сквозь зубы, давая Аарону время немного привыкнуть, и сосредотачивается на ощущениях. Ощущениях горячей тесноты вокруг, горячего дыхания на шее, горячих рук на коже и электризующей гладкости шрама под пальцами. Рик закрывает глаза, ныряя в темноту....

_...которая раздвигает границы ощущений, заполняет палатку запахами костра, оленьей крови и брусничного чая, звуками сорванного дыхания, движений и рваных, сквозь зубы, стонов. От прикосновений Аарона, жадных, торопливых, насколько позволяют теснота и темнота палатки, по позвоночнику вниз бегут мурашки, и Рика это возбуждает сильнее, чем можно было бы предполагать. Рик проводит ладонями вниз, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, полагаясь на память. Он помнит рваную белёсую линию на бедре и кончиками пальцев прослеживает ту, что под ней - ровную, почти гладкую. Аарон вздрагивает под его руками, движется навстречу и притягивает ближе. Дыхание сбивается, Рика почти оглушает звуками, запахами, ощущениями, смазанными, неразборчивыми, слишком перемешанными. Только шрам под пальцами, горячая теснота внутри Аарона и запах оленьей крови отпечатываются под зажмуренными веками._

Аарон сжимает его руку, не отпуская, двигаясь навстречу коротко и жестко, запрокинув голову, подставляя открытое беззащитное горло. Рик губами ощущает вибрацию низкого стона, и эта вибрация искрами скатывается вниз по позвоночнику, отдаваясь спазмом в желудке. Он почти чувствует, как напряженное предвкушение разливается внутри знакомой тугой волной и обнимает Аарона, находя кончиками пальцев круглую метку шрама под левой лопаткой. Рик движется резко, рвано и хрипло дышит и...

_...прикусывает кожу на плече, сдерживаясь в последний момент и досадливо зализывая укус. Не стоит осложнять жизнь ещё сильнее, оставляя следы. Аарон выгибается навстречу, требовательно стонет, тянется за прикосновениями, знакомо жадный и горячий под губами и ладонями. И всё же ощущение неправильности происходящего не даёт отмахнуться и просто получить если не удовольствие, то хотя бы так необходимую разрядку, трещит над ухом, как сломанная рация. И дело совсем не в том, что они у Рика дома, скорее наоборот. Когда взгляд Рика цепляется за розоватый округлый шрам под левой лопаткой, что-то отдаётся тянущим холодом в затылке. Рик касается шрама губами, отгоняя мысль, что это первый раз, когда Аарон не оглядывается, подставляя спину. Только едва заметно вздрагивает. Всё кажется до невозможности нелепым, и Рику хочется просто закрыть глаза и расслабиться, хотя бы сейчас. Не получается. Что-то раздражающе не так, что-то не работает, сбивает успевший стать естественно-привычным ритм. Рик напряжённо проводит руками по бокам Аарона, чувствуя под рёбрами судорожное дыхание, и задыхается сам. Разрядка выкручивает мышцы почти болезненно, оставляя после себя недоумение и опустошенность. Рик бессильно утыкается в затылок Аарона и пытается выровнять дыхание._

Рик тыльной стороной ладони касается щеки Аарона, сосредоточенно ловя бледные веснушки и россыпь шрамиков от виска. Аарон жмурится, как сытый кот, притягивая его совсем близко, перемешивая дыхание и разбивая все попытки замедлить ритм движений требовательным поцелуем. Открытый и откровенный до болезненного эха под ребрами, и Рик сдаётся, поддаваясь на провокацию и ускоряя темп. Глубоко, резко, так, будто после не останется ничего. Ничего и не остаётся, всё рассыпается белесыми искрами, когда их обоих почти одновременно накрывает оргазмом, точно огромной тяжёлой волной, и Рик слышит эхо собственного стона, когда Аарон проводит по его спине широко раскрытой ладонью, прижимая к себе, ближе...

_...настолько близко, что Рик видит бледные веснушки на носу, россыпь белёсых шрамов справа от скулы к виску. Рик чувствует дыхание Аарона, хриплое, сбитое и торопливое, жадное, как его прикосновения. Отголоски ночных мыслей продолжают звенеть на границе слуха, но утро слишком ленивое и усталое, слишком тёплое, как парное молоко. Рика обволакивают ощущения, вплавляются под кожу, вплетаются в дыхание, в неловкие поцелуи. Всё ещё неправильно, но горячо, жадно, хорошо и отдаётся в солнечное сплетение карими искрами, совсем как в глазах Аарона, ярко-синих, с расширенными зрачками, в упор глядящих на Рика - и пульс болезненно учащается под натиском оргазма, накрывающего постепенно и оглушительно, как большая волна._

Прикосновение горячих пальцев к шее похоже на газряд электрической дуги под веками. Аарон вычерчивает линии и завитки, медленно ведя вверх и к уголку губ, лениво и успокаивающе. Рик вслушивается в медленно успокаивающийся ритм сердцебиения, касается губами ладони Аарона под едва заметным шрамом от ожога и чувсвует тепло волнами расходящееся от его пальцев...

_...рисующих линии на руках Рика едва ощутимым прикосновением. Воздух в спальне пахнет прошедшей грозой и стриженным газоном. От Аарона пахнет апельсинами и немного лабораторией, в которой он провёл последнюю неделю. Рик выдыхает и целует Аарона в ключицу, ускоряя движения, разгоняя ритм собственного пульса в такт горячему дыханию на своём виске. Аарон тянет его выше, проводит ладонью по щеке. Рик замечает бледный, похожий на свежий ожог, шрам и касается его губами - внутри разливается теплоё удовольствие, лениво скручиваясь в тугую пружину под солнечным сплетением. Аарон улыбается какой-то совершенно шальной улыбкой в ответ на стон Рика и выгибается навстречу._

Круги рыжего и белого света переплетаются на потолке, обретая четкость в одном темпе с постепенно выравнивавшимся дыханием. Рик с ленивой сосредоточенностью разглядывает их, обводя пальцами неровный след на плече Аарона, запоминая его. На то, чтобы изучить другие новые метки, у них впереди ещё два выходных дня.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Откровенно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724633) by [Хельга Винтер (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/%D0%A5%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B3%D0%B0%20%D0%92%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80)




End file.
